Mi Dulce Brote Psicótico
by Clara-Angielizz-Stories
Summary: Bella sufre de un brote psicótico, es decir un trauma psicológico, una ruptura de la realidad. Su familia debe adaptarse a esta nueva condición, al igual que su novio Edward, quien no es reconocido por Bella, y su mejor amigo Jacob, quien se siente culpable por la enfermedad de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Está basada en cosas que lamentablemente tuvimos que vivir mi familia y yo. Muchos de los acontecimientos que voy a narrar los he vivido.**

_"A partir de ese momento, nunca volvió a comportarse de una forma tan violenta pero su mente quedó trastornada para siempre. Parecía como si se hubiera transformado en la de una demente. El doctor aseguró que no había ninguna esperanza de recuperación. Se trataba de una enfermedad llamada paranoia, y estaba motivada por la convulsión emocional producida por un disgusto inesperado." - Mori Ōga_

"Es una ruptura de la realidad. Las causas pueden ser varias. Se encuentran desde una fuente de estrés potente y constante, hasta el consumo de algunas drogas. Sí, puede traer consigo una enfermedad mental. Es por eso que lo mejor será la internación, por lo menos por algunos días. Le daremos los fármacos antipsicóticos necesarios, comenzaremos con muchos y a lo largo del tiempo veremos cuáles pueden ser removidos, o disminuidos. Con el tiempo se sabrá si es esquizofrenia, o bien algún trastorno de la personalidad. Me han dicho que ella tenía un comportamiento desorganizado, algo inusual, carente de sentido. Que presentaba ideas extrañas, que se cuestionaba todo, descuidaba su apariencia, presentaba un gran aislamiento social. Luego de todo esto se presentó un delirio o bien una alucinación. Yo seré su psiquiatra, les garantizo que haré todo lo posible para que Isabella Swan deje de estar en este estado de paranoia y descompostura emocional."

Las palabras del médico eran oídas por Charlie Swan, el padre de la paciente. Escuchaba detenidamente cada oración que decía el psiquiatra. Estaba preocupado por la salud mental y física de su única hija, mas sabía que él era uno de los mejores psiquiatras de la zona.

"Pasará la noche en el hospital" explicó el doctor Bert.

BELLA POV

Las paredes me asfixian. Tengo miedo. La oscuridad y soledad del hospital me espantan. No puedo dormir. Mi cuerpo se siente abatido pero mi mente sigue divagando, imaginando cosas que sé que no están, pero que parecen tan reales. Veo cámaras que me vigilan. Mis amigos me odian. Mi familia también. Están todos en contra mía. Me internaron porque creen que perdí la cordura. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me hacen estos análisis?

Recuerdo encontrarme en una gran sala blanca, junto a mi padre, quien me sostenía la mano. Él me hablaba, pero lo único que yo podía ver era una pequeña fisura en la pared. Cómo llamaba mi atención aquella fisura. Era el centro de mi concentración, todo lo demás no tenía sentido, lo único que importaba era aquella fisura.

Escuché como la puerta se abría, seguida de voces de doctores. Uno me pidió que me pusiera boca abajo. No lo hice. No quería hacerle caso, no lo conocía. Dos doctores me tomaron por los brazos y me giraron. Grité. Tenía miedo.

Me pedían que me quedara quieta, que esto tomaría sólo unos segundos, pero yo sabía que mentían. Vi una aguja. Grité más aún. Me sostuvieron con fuerza para que no pudiera moverme y sentí el pinchazo en mi espalda.

Luego vi como traían una aguja aún más grande. Esa era sólo la anestesia para el gran pinchazo. Grité. Charlie me miró con compasión y tristeza. Grité. Me moví, zafé del agarre de un médico, haciendo que el médico tirará la aguja.

Decidieron no hacerme la extracción. Di las gracias.

Las paredes siguen siendo tenebrosas.

JACOB POV

Todavía no puedo asimilar la noticia. Bella está internada a causa de un brote psicótico, y todo es mi culpa. Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho que no cuando me pidió marihuana. Si tan sólo no hubiese querido complacerla para que se olvidara de su novio Edward y estuviese conmigo. Pero lo hecho hecho está. Ahora debo tratar de comprender qué está pasando. Debo ayudar a Charlie en todo lo que pueda, sé lo mal que la está pasando. El año pasado la muerte de su mujer Renee y ahora esto. No sé cómo lo puede soportar. Es un hombre fuerte, sé qué hará todo con tal de ayudar a Bella.

El maldito de Edward por fin hizo una bien, le consiguió el mejor psiquiatra. Eso servirá. También le está cubriendo todos los gastos, visto que los medicamentos son increíblemente caros. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Él cree amarla, y ella cree amarlo. Yo sé que no es así. Ella siente algo por mí, sólo que no se lo deja ver. Estaré a su lado, siempre. Seguiré siendo su mejor amigo pase lo que pase. Siempre podrá contar conmigo, hasta en este momento tan difícil, en el que no quiere ver a nadie.

He considerado contarle a Charlie lo de las drogas, quizá es importante para la medicación que recibe Bella. Pero sé que si lo hago él no me dejará verla. No puedo vivir sin ella, y ella me necesita.

EDWARD POV

Recuerdo la llamada. Era de noche y recién volvía de dar unos exámenes y audiciones para la universidad de música. Habían pasado seis días sin ver a Bella, por lo que ansiaba llegar a mi casa, darme una ducha y partir rumbo a su hogar. Pero en eso sonó el teléfono y fue Carlisle quien atendió. Luego me lo pasó. Pude percibir en su rostro el horror, tomé rápido el móvil. Un colega de mi padre me anunció lo sucedido: Bella había sufrido de un brote psicótico y estaba internada en el hospital.

No lo entendía, hacía dos días había hablado con ella y estaba de perfecto humor, bromeaba, se reía. Y ahora estaba en un estado de aislamiento.

Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo y partí rumbo al hospital.

Al llegar me encontré con Charlie llenando un sinfín de papeles. Le pregunté dónde estaba Bella. En su rostro se podía ver la tristeza y la preocupación absoluta. Me dijo el número de la habitación, aún lo recuerdo, 218. Fui con pasos agigantados. Charlie me había recomendado que lo mejor fuera no verla, que se encontraba en un estado en el que no era Bella, era simplemente un alguien, sin emociones, sin hablar, sin nada.

Abrí la puerta sin llamar para encontrarme con Bella hundida en un profundo sueño en la cama. Le acaricié su rostro con suavidad y decidí esperar a que se despertara.

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía en su sueño. Me preguntaba qué estaría pasando por su mente, qué imágenes le estaba pasando su imaginación.

Abrió los ojos y me miró. Me acerqué lentamente, evaluando cómo reaccionaba al verme. En sus ojos no vi el amor de siempre, no vi nada. Era como si yo no estuviese allí, como si ella estuviese contemplando la nada misma. ¿Acaso eso estaba pasando por su cabeza? ¿La nada?

"Bella" le dije y me senté a su costado, ella no se movió para hacerme espacio, permaneció inmóvil, mirándome. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

No me contestó. Me miraba, perdida.

Sentí un gran dolor en el fondo de mi alma, todo el amor que ella me había tenido parecía haber desaparecido.

"Quiero dormir" fue lo único que dijo antes de hundirse nuevamente en sus alborotados sueños.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado y que sigan con la lectura también agradecería sus reviews para ver qué les parece esta historia.**

**Prometo subir capítulos lo antes posible, aunque sea todas las semanas.**

**Si les has gustado, los invito a leer mi historia terminada VOLVIENDO A ENCONTRARTE**

** s/6518675/1/Volviendo-a-Encontrarte**

"¿Por qué nadie me reconoce? ¿Por qué es como si nunca hubiese existido? ¿Por qué desperté en un hospital? Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo es que Bella está viva...? EDWARD POV"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

La casa de los Swan se encontraba en un tormentoso silencio. La nieve sellaba el crudo invierno que se estaba instalando. Charlie se dispuso a preparar la cena, la que Bella de seguro no probaría. Había pasado una semana desde su diagnóstico y había bajado notablemente de peso. Deambulaba por la casa con una infelicidad que entristecía todo el lugar. Se sentaba a mirar la televisión sin mirarla. Escuchaba los comentarios pero no prestaba atención. Charlie la contemplaba en un absoluto silencio. De vez en cuando intentaba platicar con ella, acto inútil visto que Bella nunca respondía, o contestaba vagamente.

Charlie pegó un grito para que Bella bajase a cenar, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta, por lo que subió hasta su habitación. La encontró sentada en el suelo, con la vista fija en sus delicadas manos. Se acercó y la invitó a cenar.

"No tengo hambre" fue lo único que contestó ella.

"Tienes que comer algo."

Estaba por insistir cuando sonó el timbre, que fue a atender con desanimo. En ese momento no quería ninguna compañía, negaba ver a cualquier persona que no sea su hija.

Mas se alegró al ver que quien había llamado era Jacob Black, el hijo de su amigo. Lo invitó a pasar. Él sabía que Jacob no había visto a Bella en aquel estado, pero ni se molestó en decirle lo que le esperaba.

Jacob siempre había traído cierta alegría al hogar. Cuando su esposa había fallecido no dejaba de visitarlos, gesto que Charlie admiraba, era evidente que Bella necesitaba del apoyo de sus amigos, por más de que ella decía que sólo con Edward era feliz.

"Bella está en su habitación, no quiere comer" le dijo con un deje de tristeza Charlie. "El médico dijo que debe comer… pero no quiere. Ya no sé qué hacer. Hice comida de más, ¿quieres quedarte?"

A lo que Jacob respondió que sí y le propuso él ir a hablar con Bella para convencerla de cenar.

Quedó helado al ver a su mejor amiga desgarrada en el frío piso. Si bien sólo podía ver su espalda, notaba como su figura era más delgada, su ropa le quedaba grande.

Se sentó junto a Bella sin decir una sola palabra, Charlie miraba desde la puerta. Luego pasó su brazo por los hombros de Bella, en un intento de abrazo. Ella lo miró y comenzó a reír.

Nunca antes había sonreído siquiera, y ahora reía. Charlie estaba atónito.

"Jacob" dijo Bella, aferrándose más a su abrazo. A éste se le escapó una gran sonrisa.

"Dice tu padre que no quieres comer" le regañó.

"No dije eso" se defendió ella. "A decir verdad, muero de hambre."

Al terminar la cena Bella casi ni había tocado su plato, pero Charlie estaba satisfecho con el sólo hecho de verla sonreír. Luego fueron al estar en donde Charlie y Jacob hablaron y Bella sonreía de forma torpe, metida en su cabeza.

Al largo rato Bella se quedó dormida en el sofá, en los brazos de Jacob.

"No puedo creerlo" dijo Charlie. "La hiciste reír. Creí que nunca volvería a ver eso."

"Me alegra poder ayudar. A decir verdad, tenía miedo de venir. Mi padre me contó cómo estaba Bella y me aterraba la imagen. Pero la veo y sé que va a mejorar pronto, sólo hay que darle tiempo."

"Gracias Jacob, eres un gran amigo."

"¿Qué hay de Edward?" preguntó intrépido. "¿La ha venido a visitar?"

Charlie asintió.

"Sí… pero no fue como contigo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Vino todos los días, pasa casi la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Pero Bella se encierra en su cuarto, no quiere saber nada, ni conmigo ni con él. Noto el daño que le hace a Edward verla así. Es un buen chico, está haciendo todo lo que puede por ella, pero hay cosas que directamente no puede hacer. No lo juzgo, es una situación difícil. Son jóvenes, tiene toda la vida por delante, y este es un gran tropiezo. Sabes, su padre nos está ayudando con todos los gastos."

Jacob no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bella solía contarle lo enamorada que estaba de Edward, cómo planeaba tener un futuro con él. A Jacob nunca le agradó Edward, quizá era porque él tenía lo que él más quería en el mundo: a Bella.

Jacob subió a Bella a su habitación y cuidadosamente la dejó caer sobre su cama, luego se despidió de Charlie y fue rumbo a su hogar en La Push.

EDWARD POV

"Está mejorando" me dijo el psiquiatra. "Los remedios están haciendo efecto, ahora vamos a probar con uno nuevo, que puede tener unos efectos secundarios, por lo que van a tener que cuidarla aún más. No la deben dejar sola, que ni siquiera duerma sola. Siempre acompañada."

"Gracias" le dije. "¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que va a estar así?"

"No se puede decir. Pueden ser semanas, o meses. Hay que ver cómo evoluciona. La noto mejor, estamos haciendo más sesiones, eso servirá."

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?"

"Nada. Estas son cosas de tiempo, sólo debes esperar y acompañarla. Pero, Edward, no dejes tu vida por ella, sé que te estás postulando en varias universidades, no dejes de hacerlo."

"Ella me necesita" le dije.

"Tienes una vida por delante, sólo te digo eso."

Había ido al hospital para hablar con el psiquiatra, lo que para él eran buenas noticias para mí no eran más que datos. Temía que Bella no volviese a ser la que era antes, temía que siempre me mirara de esa forma, indiferente.

Ese mismo día había ido a su casa, Charlie me había contado que Jacob fue a visitarla el día anterior. Me contó que Bella rio, que sonreía, hasta que incluso comió algo. Estaba contento por ella, pero a la vez me preocupaba que no tuviese esa reacción conmigo.

Fui a su casa, me sorprendió que haya sido Bella quien abrió la puerta.

"Hola Edward" me dijo.

No supe que responder, hacía una semana que no decía mi nombre, que no me dirigía la palabra. Tuve un fuerte impulso de abrazarla, pero me contuve. Sentía que no era debido, que éste no sería bien recibido.

Sin decir nada entró a su casa, dejándome en la puerta. Entré para verla tomar asiento en el sofá. La seguí y me senté a su lado.

"¿Y Charlie?" le pregunté.

"Se fue hace tan sólo cinco minutos, dijo que ya volvía" me explicó.

Decidí llamarlo para avisarle que no tenía por qué apurarse, que yo ya estaba ahí, que Bella no estaba sola. Me respondió diciéndome que había tenido una urgencia en el trabajo, le propuse que se tomara su tiempo, que yo cuidaría de Bella, ya que no le vendría mal un poco de aire fresco. Aceptó mi oferta.

"¿Tienes un cigarrillo?" me preguntó Bella.

La miré completamente desconcertado por su pregunta.

"¿Fumas?" le pregunté.

No me respondió, pero su mirada parecía esperar una respuesta.

"No, no tengo un cigarrillo" le dije. "Pero, ¿desde cuándo fumas?"

"Sabía que si te lo diría te ibas a enojar, comencé a fumar con Jacob" me dijo.

El enojo me invadió. Odiaba cuando se juntaba con su mejor amigo, visto que él la quería demasiado. Pero enterarme que además la estaba perjudicando me enfurecía.

"No quiero que vuelvas a fumar" le dije.

No me contestó, se quedó con la mirada perdida. Había vuelto a su mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Era el cumpleaños de la hermana de Edward, Alice, y había organizado un pequeño evento así Bella podía soportarlo, visto que no podía estar con mucha gente, y menos desconocidos.

Fue Edward quien la pasó a buscar en su Volvo y la llevó hasta su casa. Bella no se notaba nerviosa, al contrario, parecía querer salir de su casa, lo que le produjo a Edward cierta satisfacción.

"No le he comprado nada" dijo Bella.

"Con tu sola presencia es más que suficiente" afirmó Edward.

"¿Quiénes van a estar?"

"Somos pocos. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Alice, Emmett y nuestros primos Rosalie y Jasper. Ah, y tu padre insistió con que vaya Jacob Black" dijo Edward con desanimo.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Bella, lo que produjo en Edward enfurecimiento. ¿Por qué se alegraba tanto con la presencia de su mejor amigo y no con la de su novio?

Al llegar a la residencia de los Cullen todos los esperaban con ansias. Sus ex compañeros de colegio no la habían visto desde su crisis, había algunos que no sabían cómo reaccionar, y que fueron con cierto temor de lo que se encontrarían.

Bella fue saludada por todos, algunos le hablaron más que otros, pero ella se notaba más retraída que de lo de costumbre. Si bien eran todos conocidos, y un grupo disminuido, se sentía algo paranoica con la situación. No le gustaba estar rodeada de gente.

Paso el rato y Jacob no llegaba, lo que era un alivio para Edward. Él se mantuvo todo ese rato junto a Bella, dejando que de a poco Bella se fuese familiarizando con el entorno, y acostumbrando a los viejos rostros.

Bella estaba nerviosa, por lo que agarró con firmeza el brazo de Edward (al que le causó una gran felicidad), hasta que llegó su gran amigo.

Apenas escuchó su voz soltó el firme brazo de su novio y esperó ansiosa a que Jacob la saludara con un fuerte abrazo.

Todos en la sala quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Bella mostrar tal afecto, dado que sabían lo hundida en sus propios pensamientos que estaba.

Jacob tomó asiento frente a Bella, y le habló durante el resto de la velada. Ella se perdía entre las palabras de su amigo, bien por pensar en algo más o por quedarse viendo algún punto en especial. Su mente divagaba. Estaba presente pero a la vez no estaba allí.

"¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?" le preguntó Jacob al verla algo nerviosa.

Bella asintió, por lo que Jacob se puso de pie y tomó a Bella por los brazos. Edward miró como se alejaban con absoluto enojo.

JACOB POV

Bella lucía increíblemente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido azul que le hacía juego con unos tacones plateados. Estaba más delgada que de lo costumbre, pero el vestido era nuevo, por lo que, al contrario de toda su ropa, le quedaba a la perfección.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, parecía que la comía con la mirada. Me preguntaba que estaría pensando él. ¿Acaso seguían siendo novios? Porque por lo que había entendido por Charlie, Bella actuaba distinto frente a Edward. ¿Cómo lo podía soportar? Ver a alguien que supuestamente te amaba, mirándote con indiferencia.

La llevé a la cocina, en donde estaríamos solos. Ella se sostuvo de mí, parecía que el cuerpo le pesaba. Le pregunté si quería tomar algo, a lo que me pidió un vaso con agua.

Se lo serví y lo tomó de un sorbo. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

"¿Quieres volver a tu casa?" le pregunté. "Ya es suficiente que viniste hasta aquí, estoy seguro que a Alice no le molestara. Yo puedo llevarte si quieres."

Debido a su falta de atención, Bella no podía conducir, por lo que debía ser llevada por Charlie, Edward, o por mí.

"Sí" contestó sin pensarlo dos veces, lo que me causó gracia.

"¿Quieres que les diga a todos que nos vamos así no tienes que despedirte uno por uno?"

"Sí" repitió. "Ya me quiero ir, estoy cansada."

Le pedí que aguardara unos instantes sola en la cocina y salí a la sala a avisarle a Alice que llevaría a Bella a su casa, Edward nos sobre escuchó y salió corriendo a la cocina. Lo seguí.

"¿Por qué te quieres ir, Bella?" le preguntaba Edward al tiempo que yo ingresaba.

"¡Jacob!" dijo ella al verme.

Caminé hasta ponerme entre Bella y Edward, acto que disgustó al último.

"¿Quieres irte, amor?" le volvió a preguntar.

"Sí" respondió mirando al suelo.

"Está bien, no tienes por qué quedarte" dijo. "Pero yo te llevo."

"Vine sólo por Bella" intervine yo. "Yo la llevo, total ya me estaba por ir."

"No tienes que hacerlo" insistió. "Yo la llevo."

Sus palabras parecían casi amenazantes.

"Me quiero ir" dijo Bella nerviosa.

Noté lo mal que se sentía Bella, por lo que decidí dejar que Edward fuese quien la llevase a su hogar, después de todo, él era su novio.

BELLA POV

Las estrellas en el cielo me causaban cierta curiosidad. Las miraba desde la ventana del auto de Edward preguntándome hacía cuántos años estaban allí, quién las había puesto, por qué tenían aquel orden. Tracé con el dedo en la fría ventana líneas para unir las estrellas. Haciendo distintas figuras, una me sorprendía más que la otra.

"¿La estabas pasando mal?" dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No la estaba pasando mal, hacía tiempo que no veía a mis amigos. Y era el cumpleaños de Alice, debía estar allí. Además pude pasar un largo tiempo a su lado, y luego con Jacob. No, no la estaba pasando mal.

"¿Y?" me preguntó.

No me había dado cuenta que no le había contestado.

"No" fue lo único que pude decir.

¿Por qué pensaba un montón de cosas pero tan sólo decía algunas? Era como si estuviese encerrada en mi mente, y me costaba comunicarme con el mundo exterior.

"Bella… ¿me sigues amando?" preguntó con la voz baja.

Por supuesto que lo seguía amando. Él era el amor de mi vida, recordaba eso. Recordaba todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, si bien parecían recuerdos de otra persona. Recordaba de forma difícil su visita al hospital, cuando lo confundí con un médico. Las cosas habían cambiado, yo me sentía distinta, me sentía bloqueada, paranoica, enferma. Pero mis sentimientos eran los mismos, lo seguía amando. Al igual que amaba a Charlie, al igual que amaba a Jacob.

"No tienes que responderme, sé que las cosas cambiaron" dijo con una voz temblorosa.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero tampoco sabía que responder, por lo que preferí guardar silencio, y volver a concentrarme en las estrellas.

EDWARD POV

Doce días. Iban doce días desde que Bella había sufrido el brote psicótico, y cada vez la notaba más distante, si bien cada vez se iba recuperando más.

Hacía un día le había preguntado si me seguía amando, a lo que contestó con un crudo silencio que partió mi corazón. No obstante, mi amor por ella era más grande, sabía que sobrellevaríamos cualquier cosa.

"Edward, ¿hoy no tenías la entrevista para la universidad?" me preguntó Esme en el desayuno.

Hice unos cálculos mentales para responderle avergonzado.

"Fue ayer" admití. "Me olvidé completamente."

El rostro de Esme se contrajo en el de preocupación.

"Entiendo que quieres ayudar a Bella, pero no puedes dejar tu vida por ella, Cielo" me dijo con la ternura que sólo una madre tiene. "Debes seguir con tu vida. Ya no haces deporte, no tocas el piano, no ayudas en la casa. Pasas todo el día en lo de Bella y si no estás ahí estás hablando sobre ella, taladrando tu cabeza. No está a tu alcance ayudarla. Ya estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para ayudarla, pero tú no puedes hacer nada más."

"No sabía que te molestaba que hable de ella" dije ofendido.

"Sabes que no es eso, no te enojes conmigo. Yo sólo me preocupo por tu salud."

"¿Y qué hay de su salud? ¿Acaso no importa? ¿Qué? ¿Es un caso perdido? ¿Debo dejar de amarla? ¿Qué harías tú si le pasa eso a Papá?"

"Cielo son situaciones muy distintas, tu padre y yo llevamos una vida juntos, tú estás con Bella hace menos de un año, no es la única chica para ti."

Sus palabras me hirieron. No podía creer que mi madre estuviese diciéndome que dejara a Bella. Dejé de desayunar para retirarme, no podía soportar más esa conversación.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

A medida que los días pasaban Bella iba recuperándose. Sonreía más, hablaba más y hasta comía más. A Charlie se le notaba menos preocupado, pero siempre pendiente de su hija. Jacob frecuentaba más al hogar de los Swan y hasta había días que invitaba a Bella a su hogar. Por su lado, Edward seguía yendo todos los días a lo de Bella, en donde miraban la televisión en su mayor parte del tiempo. Desde la crisis que no se habían besado, y eso ya le estaba molestando a Edward, pero prefirió no intentar nada por miedo que a Bella reaccionara de un modo no deseado.

Edward se aseguraba que Bella tomase todos sus medicamentos, y la acostaba para dormir y esperaba a que ésta se despertase, siempre a su lado. Cada día Bella dormía menos, si bien dormía más de lo que una persona normal, visto que estaba medicada.

Él trataba de esconder todo sentimiento de tristeza y preocupación, pero la verdad era que algo lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Cada vez que la veía, algo en su interior moría. Cada vez que hablaba de ella, sentía que la perdía. Por lo que con el tiempo dejó de hablar de ella. Se enojaba si alguien de su familia le preguntaba por ella, ya no quería hablar de nada que se relacionara con Bella. Con el único que hablaba de ella era con Charlie, brindándole el apoyo necesario. Lo llamaba todas las noches para saber si Bella había tomado sus remedios, o si ya estaba durmiendo o si había comido. Charlie ya esperaba de su llamada, sabiendo que era algo que no iba a faltar ninguna noche. Por lo que se sorprendió cuando a los quince días de la crisis el teléfono no sonó. Esperó despierto, por si éste iba a llamar más tarde, pero la llamada nunca se hizo.

JACOB POV

Había llamado a Charlie para preguntarle si podía llevar a Bella a La Push, él me contestó que Bella se sentía muy cansada y que prefería que yo fuese a visitarla, y así hice.

Llegué y fue Charlie quien me atendió, diciéndome que Bella estaba dormida pero que la podía esperar. Nos sentamos en la sala de estar y me contó que Edward no había llamado la noche anterior, lo que le parecía raro. Le dije que de seguro se había olvidado.

Me dijo que Edward estaba yendo a visitarla todos los días, lo que me produjo cierta envidia, visto que yo no podía hacer eso porque estaba en época de exámenes del colegio y debía estudiar. De lo contrario, nunca me alejaría del lado de Bella.

Charlie me pidió si me podía quedar hasta la noche en su casa así él podía ir a trabajar, ya que si bien le estaban dejando ausentarse, prefería ir de vez en cuando para controlar. Con gusto le dije que sí y él se marchó.

Encendí la televisión y me puse a ver un programa de comedia que no me hacía reír.

A las dos horas sentí unos suaves pasos por detrás de mí, giré para encontrarme con Bella vestida tan solo con una remera grande de su antiguo instituto.

Sonrió al verme.

"¡Bella! Al fin despiertas" le dije y fui a darle un abrazo.

Ésta se zafó de mi abrazo, mirándome horrorizada.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Charlie?" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

"Vine a cuidarte Bella, tranquila, Charlie fue a la comisaría, llegara a la noche" expliqué. No entendía porque su actitud.

Ella estaba por comentar algo cuando el timbre sonó. Le dije que aguardara y fui a abrir. Me desilusioné al ver a Edward Cullen en el umbral de la puerta.

Éste me saludó con su habitual cortesía y me preguntó por Bella. Le dije que ella se encontraba algo extraña, por lo que entró rápidamente.

Bella nos miraba fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward.

"¿Dónde está Charlie?" preguntó ella.

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, quien se alejó, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Soy yo, Edward."

Él estaba acostumbrado a que ella se portase así, pero para mí era algo totalmente nuevo. Siempre se alegraba al verme, y ahora parecía que no quería estar conmigo.

EDWARD POV

"¿Edward?" me preguntó con voz temblorosa Bella.

Di un paso hacia delante, esta vez ella se quedó quieta, por lo que di otro. Y uno más, hasta encontrarme frente suyo y agarrarla en un gran abrazo.

Ella comenzó a llorar pero no se soltó de mi agarre, por el contrario, me sostenía más fuerte.

Me sentía alegre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bella me mostraba afecto.

"Vienen por mí" dijo entre sollozos. "Edward, tengo miedo. Me vigilan. Vienen por mí."

Estaba en un estado de paranoia. Eso ya lo había hablado con su psiquiatra. Dijo que era algo normal en su condición, que había que tratar de ayudarla pero que no había mucho que podíamos hacer.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo" dije mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

"No te vayas" suplicó.

"Nunca te voy a dejar" y en ese momento creía esas palabas.

Bella se percató de que Jacob seguía en la sala, por lo que me tomó de la mano y lo miró.

"No tienes por qué quedarte" le dije, queriendo que éste se marchase.

"Quiero hablar contigo" me dijo. "Sé que tú hablas mucho con su psiquiatra, tengo unas cuantas preguntas."

Nos sentamos en la cocina para que Bella comiera algo, ella no se soltó de mi mano.

"¿Saben por qué le pasó esto?" preguntó señalando a mi novia.

"No" le contesté. "Hay muchas causas, y es difícil de saber."

"¿Qué causas?"

"Mucho estrés, gran depresión" luego reí, tan sólo la idea me producía gracia, "consumo de drogas."

"¿Consumo de drogas?" preguntó, noté cierto destello en su voz.

"Sí. Es una de las causas. Pero no debemos de preocuparnos por esa, si Bella hubiese consumido yo me hubiese enterado" expliqué.

"Aja" dijo él.

Se pasó el resto del tiempo haciéndome preguntas que eran difíciles de contestar, pero intenté lo mejor que pude. Luego se despidió y se fue.

JACOB POV

Estúpido, tonto, bueno para nada, imbécil.

Todo esto era mi culpa.

Gracias a mí Bella se encontraba como estaba.

Si le hubiese dicho que no, si hubiese sido más fuerte, si el deseo de estar con ella no se hubiese puesto en el medio, nunca le hubiera dado marihuana, nunca hubiese terminado en ese estado.

Estúpido, tonto, bueno para nada, imbécil.

¿Y ahora?

Tengo que contarle a Charlie, los médicos deben saberlo. Debe ser algo importante, de seguro lo es. Pero, ¿cómo reaccionara Charlie? Quizá no me deja verme con Bella. Quizá su enojo es tal que me prohíbe verla. No puedo vivir sin ella, es una de las mejores personas que conozco. No, no le puedo decir.

Encendí mi ordenador y busqué causas de brote psicótico por consumo de drogas. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que debía contarle a Charlie. Al parecer si el paciente había consumido, los medicamentos deben ser distintos, se le debe tratar de otra forma.

Por otro lado, si le contara a Charlie, Bella me odiaría. Le había jurado que nadie se enteraría.

Pero debía hacerlo, era por su bien.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Nadie entendía lo que sucedía por la cabeza de Bella. Se encontraba en un estado de bipolaridad, pasaba de querer estar con Jacob, a no querer verlo, a ser indiferente con Edward, a no poder estar sin él.

Las notas de Jacob iban bajando a medida que pasaba más tiempo con Bella, y Edward había dejado de aplicar para distintas universidades. La vida de ambos comenzó a girar en torno a la persona que amaban. Pero ambos sabían que algo muy grande había cambiado en ella. Edward pensaba que ella ya no lo amaba, y Jacob estaba convencido que Bella lo amaba a él.

Edward se había prometido cuidarla pase lo que pase, por lo que, si bien los sentimientos de ella habían cambiado, él seguía pendiente de ella, dejando su vida atrás por ella.

Si bien Jacob estaba contento de ver cómo estaba Bella junto a él, sentía una culpa inmensa en su interior, sabía que era por su culpa que Bella se encontraba en ese estado. Pero había decidido callar, por miedo a perderla.

El desánimo de Edward podía percibirse en su hogar. Mientras en la casa de los Swan el amor y el lazo familiar crecía, en lo de los Cullen se debilitaba, y todos estaban preocupados por Edward. Intentaban ayudarlo, pero éste no quería recibir ningún tipo de ayuda. Quería estar con Bella, aunque le dolía estar con ella. Le dolía verla en ese estado, le dolía que prefiriese estar con Jacob, le dolía no ver a su Bella.

Un mes había pasado desde la crisis, y nada parecía mejorar. Bella seguía paranoica, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Charlie estaba destruido por dentro, pero siempre ponía una buena cara para enfrentar el día a día. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su hija, Jacob y Edward.

CHARLIE POV

Estaba volviendo de mi psicóloga, a la cual había empezado a ir hacia unas semanas. Había dejado a Bella en la casa con Edward.

Al llegar me encontré con Edward tomando algo en la cocina, me avisó que Bella estaba durmiendo en su habitación, que se sentía mal entonces se fue a dormir.

Apreciaba mucho cómo Edward cuidaba de mi hija, al igual que Jacob, pero a su vez entendía que él debía seguir con su vida. Si bien era de gran ayuda, no podía dejar todo por un amor de adolescentes.

"Edward" le dije mientras me sentaba en la vieja silla en la cocina. "Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi hija."

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer" dijo. Noté lo agotado que estaba, se veía que no había dormido bien.

"¿Cómo van las aplicaciones para la universidad? Me ha contado tu madre que quieres ir a estudiar a Florida."

"Quería" admitió. "Ahora no puedo concentrarme en eso, debo estar pendiente de Bella."

"No digas eso" le dije. "Tienes que seguir con las aplicaciones."

Levantó los hombros.

"Puedo empezar el año que viene" dijo.

Bella me había contado lo mucho que quería ir a estudiar música, como era su verdadera pasión, y lo estaba dejando todo por mi hija.

Lo miré con compasión, sin encontrar las palabras que decir.

JACOB POV

La culpa me comía por dentro. Necesitaba contarle a alguien, no podía seguir guardando esta información.

Toqué el timbre de la casa de los Cullen y aguardé impaciente. Me atendió su hermana Alice, quien se notó sorprendida al verme.

"Oh, Jacob, ¿qué se te ofrece?" me dijo.

"Vengo a ver a Edward."

Me invitó a pasar y fue a buscar a su hermano, al rato apareció este.

"Edward, debo contarte algo" le dije repleto de humillación.

Me miró esperando a que siguiese hablando, mas no salían las palabras de mi boca. Con todas las agallas comencé a hablar, y le conté todo sobre las drogas.

Su rostro se frunció en un seño, parecía estar debatiendo qué decirme. Pero no dijo nada, por lo contrario, se abalanzó hacia mí, pegándome un puñetazo en el rostro.

EDWARD POV

No podía creerlo. Bella había consumido con Jacob, y el idiota había esperado un mes para decirlo. ¿Acaso no sabía lo importante que era para su tratamiento?

Sentía la frustración en mi interior. Me sentía traicionado por Bella, ¿cómo pudo haber hecho una cosa así y no contarme?

Le conté esto al psiquiatra y como era de esperarse le cambió el medicamento. Luego fui a visitar a Bella.

Ella estaba con Charlie, me ofrecí a preparar algo de comer y su padre aceptó. Estaba dudando si contarle lo que me había dicho Jacob, una gran parte de mí deseaba hacerlo, para sacarlo de la vida de Bella. Pero no era mi lugar, era Jacob quien debía decirlo.

Estaba cocinando cuando Bella entró a la cocina y se sentó en la silla, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le pregunté.

"No mucha" me contestó en voz baja. Solía hacer eso, mirarme hacer cosas, en silencio.

"Jacob me contó lo que solían hacer" le dije tras un rato.

No pareció sorprendida.

"¿Por qué te contó eso?" me preguntó.

"Debía saberlo" le respondí.

"Perdón" me dijo.

"No es tu culpa. Aunque me hubiese gustado que fueses tú quien me lo dijeses, pero ya está. No tienes por qué disculparte."

"¿No estás enojado?"

La verdad era que estaba furioso, pero para que no se preocupara le dije que no.

Estaba comenzando a dudar sobre quien era en realidad Isabella Swan. Ya no era la dulce chica que yo conocía, consumía drogas y fumaba cigarros. Y todo eso me lo ocultaba. Era como si junto con Jacob se convertía en otra persona. A decir verdad, me sentía traicionado por Bella. Me había ocultado cosas de gran importancia ¿qué más había para saber de ella?

Llegué a mi casa para encontrar una carta sobre mi cama. La abrí, era de parte de la universidad de Alaska. Ésta decía que me habían aceptado. No sabía que sentir, era una gran oportunidad pero a su vez no podía dejar sola a Bella, y menos con Jacob Black.

"¿Qué decía la carta?" me preguntó Carlisle a la mañana siguiente.

"No me aceptaron" mentí.

"Cuánto lo siento, estaba segura que te iban a aceptar" dijo Esme.

"Ya voy a tener otra oportunidad" les dije. "Debo ir a lo de Bella, los veo a la noche."

Fue Jacob quien abrió la puerta, por lo que entendí que no le había contado a Charlie lo del tema de las drogas.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

A Bella se le notaba más contenta que de costumbre. Sonreía más, reía más. Pero a su vez seguía sufriendo las consecuencias del brote.

La nieve ya se iba derritiendo, el crudo invierno se iba alejando lentamente. No obstante, el tiempo en la casa de los Swan parecía no pasar. Edward comenzó a frecuentar menos, mientras que Jacob iba todos los días.

Una semana pasó y fue Charlie quien recibió la noticia: Edward se había ido a estudiar a Alaska. Finalmente, había aceptado la oportunidad que le brindó la universidad, dejando atrás a Bella. No dio explicaciones, no saludó a Bella, simplemente desapareció. Y Bella notó su ausencia. Le preguntaba a Jacob dónde estaba Edward, por qué no iba a visitarla, pero él no sabía qué contestar.

JACOB POV

Nos encontrábamos en el cine con Bella, ya habían pasado dos meses desde su recuperación. Ya había vuelto a ser ella. Éramos más unidos que antes. Pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos, hablábamos de todo. Todo menos un tema: Edward Cullen. No sabíamos nada de él desde que se había marchado. Y Bella con el tiempo dejó de preguntar por él, es más, desde su recuperación que no volvió a preguntar por él.

Las cosas ya se estaban normalizando, Bella volvió a su vida normal, si bien seguía con medicamentos y yendo al psiquiatra. Pero todo estaba mejor. Charlie estaba de mejor humor, si bien no le gustaba que Bella saliese de la casa, visto que se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. No obstante, confiaba en mí. Sabía que yo no le haría daño. Claro, no sabía lo que yo había hecho. Bella me había dicho que no era mi culpa, que el brote se produjo por miles de razones, no sólo por el consumo de drogas, pero que nunca más fumaría.

Cuando terminó la película nos encontramos con Alice y sus primos Jasper y Rosalie. Pude notar cómo Bella ocultó sus ganas de preguntar por Edward.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Bella?" le preguntó Alice dándole un abrazo.

"Mucho mejor, gracias" contestó. "Ya todo volvió a la normalidad por suerte."

Recordé que hacía tiempo que estas dos no se veían.

"Estamos yendo a comer algo, ¿quieren acompañarnos?" preguntó Bella, traté de ocultar mi frustración, quería pasar tiempo a solas con Bella y no con la hermana de su ex novio.

"Nos encantaría" dijo Alice. "Pero justo vinimos a comprar sushi para llevar a casa, está por llegar Edward de Alaska" agregó con cierta incertidumbre.

El rostro de Bella cambió, pero no lo pude descifrar. Parecía estar pensando en mil cosas, y no supo qué contestar.

"De acuerdo" intervine. "Nos vemos otro día" dije mientras tomaba a Bella del hombro para sacarla de aquella situación.

Genial, Edward Cullen había vuelto.

"Estoy segura que Edward desea verte" confesó Alice para mi desagrado antes de que pudiésemos escaparnos.

No pude ver la reacción de Bella, pero su tono reflejó cierta tristeza.

"Lo dudo."

Luego de despedirnos llevé a Bella a cenar comida china y tras ello la llevé a su casa. Desde nuestro encuentro con los Cullen ella se notaba distante, triste y perdida, me hizo recordar al brote.

BELLA POV

No lo podía creer, Edward había vuelto. ¿Debía llamarlo? ¿Esperar a que él me llamase? ¿Me llamaría? ¿Me quería ver en serio? ¿O fue tan sólo un comentario de Alice para darme falsas esperanzas?

Sin embargo, estaba enojada con Edward. Me había dejado cuando más lo necesitaba, había desaparecido de mi vida sin ningún comentario, se esfumó en el aire. Jacob había sido un gran apoyo, siempre atento de mis necesidades, siempre disponible para escuchar y aconsejar. Éramos inseparables. Pero la llegada de Edward cambiaba todo. Tan sólo pensar en su nombre me erizaba la piel, lo extrañaba y mucho. Todas las noches me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo, ¿seguiría pensando en mí? Más no me atrevía a preguntar. Con Jacob nunca hablaba de Edward, sabía lo mucho que éste lo odiaba, y ahora con más razón.

Me encontraba tendida en mi cama, contemplando el techo de la habitación cuando escuché el ruido de las ruedas de un auto chillar. Luego escuché cómo sonaba el timbre, y al rato los pasos de Charlie y luego, la dulce voz de Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

7

El tiempo intenta borrar los recuerdos más crueles que poseemos. A veces lo logra, pero muchas otras fracasa. Uno debe aprender a vivir con ellos, entender por qué sucedieron ciertos eventos, por qué los recordamos con más pureza que otros. Pero también se pueden acordar de distinta forma, cada uno los siente de distinto modo y es así que cada uno recuerda algo distinto. Bella recordaba un Edward sonriente, comprensivo, atento a sus necesidades, quien había estado presente cuando ella más lo necesitaba pero con el pasar del tiempo dejó de dar todo por ella, abandonándola. Por su lado, Edward recordaba a Bella como un ser que ocupaba un espacio, siendo nada más que eso. Bella recordaba fantasías completamente alocadas, carentes de sentido, prominentes de su propia imaginación y de la distorsión de una realidad que la atormentaba.

Los recuerdos están impregnados con distintos sentimientos, esos que nos hacen atesorar más cada momento vivido. El amor es un sentimiento que puede ser fácilmente olvidado, pero que a su vez puede provocar mucho dolor y alegría. Para Bella el ser dejada de amar por Edward le producía un intenso ardor, que la quemaba por dentro, dejando tan sólo cenizas de sus recuerdos más añorados. Él la había abandonado, los recuerdos de amor estaban presentes en la vida de Bella, pero como distantes e imposibles de alcanzar.

Bella no supo cómo reaccionar al enterarse que su ex novio Edward había ido a visitarla. No obstante, luego de la visita de éste, entendió que ellos querían cosas diferentes.

BELLA POV

Me miré al espejo para encontrarme con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro. Traté de hacerla desaparecer, pero ésta persistía. _Es sólo Edward,_ me repetí a mí misma una y otra vez. Sólo Edward… es decir la persona más importante de mi vida. Había vuelto. Estaba en mi casa.

Bajé las escaleras con torpeza, sintiendo como la mirada de mi padre y de Edward me contemplaban. El primero se disculpó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejándome a solas con mi único amor.

Edward estaba más pálido que de costumbre, la estadía en Alaska había dejado su huella.

"Bella" dijo con su dulce voz.

Con dificultad llegué hasta el último escalón, las piernas me temblaban. Había recordado su rostro, lo había guardado en mis recuerdos más felices, pero ahora lo tenía frente a mí.

Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en mi frente. Con nervios, lo invité a acompañarme a la sala.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó analizándome con la mirada.

"Bien." Fue lo único que pude decir.

Un silencio nos invadió mientras su mirada me penetraba. Quería saber qué estaba pensando, pero por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba sentir sus labios contra los míos.

El transcurso de su visita fue corto. Se limitó a preguntarme cómo estaba, por Charlie, hasta incluso por Jacob. Se notaba distante, manteniendo una lejanía emocional y física, y hasta lo notaba nervioso. Yo simplemente respondía a sus preguntas, sin decirle todas las cosas que deseaba, sin caer en el deseo de sus labios.

Se retiró, dejándome en la soledad y la duda. Mi mente estaba revuelta, recordé todas sus palabras, sus gestos. Tratando de encontrar algo. Un deje de sus sentimientos, alguna pista que me ayudara a comprender qué pasaba por su mente. Pero no encontré nada. Me traía el recuerdo de un familiar que había venido a visitarme, o quien viene a dar sus condolencias. Eso me dolía. Edward parecía indiferente, si bien se notaba que estaba preocupado por mi salud, podía ver en su mirada que el amor que sentía se había extinguido.

Esa noche tuve problemas al conciliar el sueño, y cuando al fin llegó, trajo consigo una horrenda pesadilla en la que me encontraba sola en un bosque. Oía el grito desesperado de Jacob, y corría para auxiliarlo. Pero no lograba encontrarlo. De a poco sus gritos fueron cesando hasta desaparecer en el silencio de la noche. Me dejaba caer en las húmedas hojas, cerraba mis ojos para contener el llanto. Y en ese momento, aparecía una figura a lo lejos. Era Edward. Él me miraba, con ojos perdidos, ausentes. Y luego giraba y se alejaba, dejándome sola en la frialdad.

JACOB POV

Amaba a Bella con locura, era todo para mí y últimamente yo formaba una gran parte de su vida. La acompañaba a todos lados, era su amigo, la escuchaba, la aconsejaba, nunca la dejaba sola. Pero todo estaba por cambiar y lo sabía. La llegada de Edward Cullen no sólo significaba el regreso de su primer amor, sino que también señalaba cómo Bella seguía enamorada de él. Eso era evidente, pude notarlo cuando Alice mencionó que Edward había regresado. Pero no la iba a perder, no iba a dejar que ella volviese a sufrir por culpa de Edward.

Pasé el día pensando en Bella, en cómo debía estar con ella para distraerla y que ella no pensara en su ex novio. Pero no pude visitarla visto que debía estudiar para unos exámenes. Me pasé el día mandándole mensajes, los que contestaba al largo tiempo y muy breve. Me preguntaba que estaría pensando, si estaba con Edward, si estaba considerando juntarse con éste.

Finalmente llegó el viernes, tras el transcurso de tres días, había terminado de rendir por lo que ni bien salí de la escuela fui rumbo a la casa de Bella. Toqué timbre pero nadie atendió, esperé y volví a llamar, pero tampoco fui atendido.

Hola, cómo están? Perdón por lo corto del capítulo, es más como una prueba para ver si hay alguien ahí que lo sigue leyendo! Y de ser así me pongo ya a escribir!


End file.
